Papal Army
The Papal Army are the armed forces of the Papal States and essentially a continuation of their pre-war counterparts, who emerged from their bunkers after the Great War to continue acting as the primary defensive forces of the Vatican. The former Papal States is defended by a relatively large Papal Army and a Papal Navy. Organization Conscription and Training Foreign Volunteer Units Due to its internationalist nature of its ideology of the Papal States, many volunteers from foreign countries both inside and outside of post-war Italy have traveled to the Papal states to volunteer and enlist in the ranks of the Papal Army. These volunteers are organized into individual volunteer battalions and regiments with their own seperate commanders, banners and even uniforms that vary depending on where they come from. Each volunteer unit is overseen by a Confessor who vigil the acts of the unit. *'Italy Volunteer Legion' *'Santiago Volunteer Division' *'Teutonic Volunteer Brigades' *'Saint Andrew Volunteer Division' Symbols and Banners Branches Army The Papal Army (Italian: Esercito Pontificio) is the land-based component of the Papal Armed Forces of the Papal States. The army's history dates back to the unification of Italy in the 1850s and 1860s. The current size of the Papal Army is estimated at roughly 100,000 active soldiers and 250,000 soldiers in reserve. 1st Corps "John X"(~50,000 personnel) *1st Infantry division (~10.000 personnel) *1nd Cavalry Division (~10.000 personnel) *1th Mechanized Division (~10.000 personnel) *1th Alpini/Mountain divisions (~10.000 personnel) *1t Artillery Division (~10.000 personnel) 2st Corps "Hermann Kanzler"(~50,000 personnel) *2st Infantry division (~10.000 personnel) *2nd Cavalry Division (~10.000 personnel) *2th Mechanized Division (~10.000 personnel) *2th Alpini/Mountain divisions (~10.000 personnel) *2t Artillery Division (~10.000 personnel) Air Force The Papal Air Force possess a formidable fleet of aircraft that, despite being smaller than the army, is one of the strongest in post-war Italy. It possess a fleet of surviving pre-war aircraft used by the European and Italian Air Forces. During the period of industrialization, many pre-war jets and civilian aircraft were restored to working order as well as antiquated aircraft such as re-activated musuem pieces and later post-war versions of them with upgraded armor, engines, and weapons. Papal Navy The Papal Navy is the second largest branch of the armed forces. The Papal States has over 100 ships, most of which are pre-war civilian vessels converted into warships such as Container Ships, tugboats, barges and others, but the navy does have surviving pre-war ships such as Aircraft carrier Giuseppe Garibaldi and three Bergamini class frigates. Swiss Guard The Pontifical Swiss Guard (also Papal Swiss Guard or simply Swiss Guard; Latin: Cohors Helvetica; Italian: Guardia Svizzera Pontificia; German: Päpstliche Schweizergarde; French: Garde suisse pontificale) is a minor armed forces and honour guards unit maintained by the Holy See that protects the Pope and the Apostolic Palace, serving as the de facto military of Vatican City. Established in 1506 under Pope Julius II, the Pontifical Swiss Guard is among the oldest military units in continuous operation. The dress uniform is of blue, red, orange and yellow with a distinctly Renaissance appearance. The modern guard has the role of bodyguard of the Pope and ambassadors's bodyguards. The Swiss Guard are equipped with traditional weapons, such as the halberd, as well as with modern firearms. Since the Great War, a much stronger emphasis has been placed on the Guard's non-ceremonial roles, and has seen enhanced training in power armor and laser and plasma guns Equipment Standard Issue Small Arms Special Issue Small Arms Artillery Anti-aircraft weapons Tanks and Armored Vehicles Other vehicles Aircraft Naval Vessels